guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sepulchre of Dragrimmar
Didnt really get how u get there? can we have a screenie of how to get there :The instructions are very simple - just follow the northern tail west from Sifhalla through the caves - you will reach a resurrection shrine where a guy is standing who gives the quest for the dungeon --SuneC 10:21, 25 August 2007 (CDT) First Room I'm stuck in the first room. There are two doors, both "Gates of Strength" - the main page says in order to open doors, "walk over the corresponding proof". What proof?? Where is it? There's a scrap of paper in the room near the device that shoots ice spikes, but reading it/walking over it didn't do anything. :Have you got the Area Map? If yes: Press U and hover over all icon's, looking for something named "Proof of Strength" -- -- (s)talkpage 19:09, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::??? I got the Area Map, double-clicked it to use it, go to the mission map, and no "Proof of Strength" anywhere. The only things showing on the map in the first room are the exit, the collector, the res shrine, and the two Gates of Strength. Do you have the quest? The proof will not spawn if you don't have the quest I'm having the same problem, I have a quest asking me to kill a boss in that area but I can't get passed the two doors and they won't open! What quest do you need to open the doors? Dungeon Guide Twice now I Have completed the dungeon, killed the boss got the loot and finished the Quest only for it not to be registerd in my dungeon guide. The last time I noticed the outrunner dwarf did not respawn after being killed by the boss. Is this a bug or is he meant to be kept alive on the second dungeon level? Ooze i recall seeing some ooze monsters in the first level, near the gates in the western portion of the map, can someone scout those out and add them to the monster list. :Confirmed and updated KillDragon 11:56, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Re the solution to the first level It's not exactly the fastext/easiest way. After hitting the res shrine in the middle-north of the first level, take the rightward path up to the northern green switch. You can skip step 3 and still go through the northern door to step 4 and step 5. Either way works, but less battling = less time = more loot per time. Although I've only gotten a diamond from that chest so far... --Mafaraxas 17:05, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Never realised that because I made that map the first time I did the dungeon. I'll change the image to reflect the quicker solution --SuneC 07:24, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Killed the Boss but couldn't rez Me and my friend killed the boss in this, the chest spawned, he looted, I was dead, he couldn't rez, so he suicided, but, after he suicided, nothing, even after we both resigned, still nothing. Anyone else have this bug? :Yes, but it was in the Raven's Point area. i was henching it and the last guy got killed by the traps after he finished us off. It just got stuck. Couldn't rez, couldn't resign, couldn't get the chest reward.--Gigathrash 22:29, 26 August 2007 (CDT) rewards? Shouldn't all these items be added to the Dragrimmar Chest drop rate page instead... ? -Fikusan 23:57, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Speaking of rewards, how about the 1500 Dwarf points you receive for killing the Remnant the first time? Where would that go? SarielV 11:30, 2 September 2007 (CDT) WoW Reference Is it just me or does anyone think that the Sepulchre (The Sepulcher) of Dragrimmar (Orgrimmar) is a reference to World of Warcraft? Conscript 21:43, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Well, a sepulchre is a tomb; see wikipedia. I don't know whether or not Dragrimmar/Orgrimmar have RL references or it is indeed a reference to WoW, though. --Mafaraxas 01:02, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Well why would GW want to name something after WoW, Wow is just a rip of from GW :P ::I don't play WoW (mainly because of the monthly fee), but since it came out half a year before GW, and was an extension of the Warcraft games that were started 10 years earlier, I doubt you could sustain the claim WoW is a rip off of GW. Further, GW often makes references to other games and culture--such as Vekk saying: 'Are you pondering what I'm pondering', directly from Pinky and the Brain. GW-Susan 21:10, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::You think Blizzard DOESN'T pull pop culture references out of their ass every 5 seconds? Go to WC3 and check a couple pissed quotes and you'll find them in no time at all --Gimmethegepgun 22:28, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :::Never said WoW does not use pop culture; in fact both GW and WoW prolly 'borrow' about the same, much to the improvement of both games (fun factor). And, by the way, likely Kilroy Stonekin comes from Leroy Jenkins (check famous youtube video, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkCNJRfSZBU in case you missed this one), a player character from WoW. GW-Susan 19:18, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::::That's been known for long time (3yrs). (T/ ) 19:21, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :::::But, seeing above, apparently not by everyone! GW-Susan 15:26, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Minion Masters Whoever added the Minion Master comment doesn't know what the hell they are talking about. I have removed that comment about Minion Masters not being useful. The dryders are more than enough to keep a minion master going and later on the ice imps help as well. When I faced the boss I started with 10 minions.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 11:27, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :the fact that you had ten of them at the boss does not mean that mms are useful. the traps, exploitable enemies being limited to a single quadrant of the dungeon yet seperated by long distances that can wipe all your mms if not planned beforehand, high number of bosses, and sheer amount of mobs with high damage area spells all render mm pretty difficult to use effectively, and considering the many alternatives that are both easy to use and effective, this pretty much equals to mm being useless. on level 2 things are looking brighter at the beginning due to the imps and the dryders, but the bleeding area with elementals before the boss will accumulate high hp degen on your minions, and the boss can wipe them out more than easily without you getting any replacements, making the mm very ineffective. there are ways they can be used, but those are rather limited, and simple usability does not equal usefulness. SuicideBunny 13:18, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::blah blah blah; my MM did just fine. 71.82.6.233 07:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::I'd have to agree. MMs have low effectiveness in this dungeon. They do benefit in the second level where there are plentiful fleshies but they're mostly a liability in the first level where the majority of monsters are elementals and wisps which do not leave corpses. A fire elem would obviously be more useful. That said, I took my Ranger along with Dunkoro (LoD healer), Jin (Barrage splinter), Olias (MM), mhenlo, Devona, Talon and Eve and did the place in less than an hour and killed everything. Could have done it faster if I had Vekk I guess --BeeD 14:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I have to disagree strongly with you guys. Bring the MM and he'll do wonders against the boss. Pain Inverter and that large AoE attack on my party and the MM's Minoins. 18*80 = 1440 dmg with out having to do a single attack. His love of using AoE attacks against the minoins just added to the speed of his death. While they don't last more than 2 attacks from him they help Pain Inverter abosolutely crush him. Then again its all in how you run your party. 69.119.121.133 18:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :All you need is Broad Head Arrow, the rest of the dungeon is quite easy. Minion masters work ok, but they're less effective than other professions. Same with Fire Elementalists. Vow of Silence and Maelstrom block a lot of their damage, and when BHA'ing the boss, you don't want it to move due to AoE spells, but that doesn't mean they can't be used. 09:39, 22 September 2008 (UTC) regents of ice looks like they don't roam the map from the start, but are spawned through unlocking doors, just not sure if it's two per proof or 3 for the last two. a) anyone willing to check it out for confirmation, b) worth mentioning in the article? knowing this makes level 1 somewhat easier. SuicideBunny 00:27, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Time? i compleated the first level with henchies in about 21 minutes, so a likely run with a good team could probably complete it in 30 minutes neco 21:43, 11 September 2007 (CDT) : 20 to 30 minutes with heroes and henchies for the whole dungeon sans all hidden treasures on lvl 2, around 1h20 if completely clearing lvl 1 for deld points. SuicideBunny 02:40, 12 September 2007 (CDT) secret area there's possibly a secret area in the sepulchre. found a hidden switch (see notes), and noticed two walls that do not got up to the ceiling but have small openings that you can look through and see distant walls (one behind the fragment of antiquities, one right between the one behind the fragment and the northern beacon). checking out right now if it can be accessed. if not, possibly an area to be added later or a hard mode one? SuicideBunny 04:34, 12 September 2007 (CDT) found no way to reach it, but noticed something funny, bumping against walls in first person revealed a lot of walkable passages from all northern walls that have been sealed off, not just the two obvious ones. after the last set of doors a group of elementals spawns in a north-western area that cannot be reached, but bumping against the wall revealed that there are two passages connected to it. SuicideBunny 05:36, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Trivia section Is a definition really trivia (or necessary at all)? -- Peej 04:34, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :I think it's because someone thought it was a WoW reference, due to a place in each game being called Sepulchres. The definition helps somewhat in that respect, and since it's not a well known word I personally liked finding that out from the trivia. -Ezekiel 06:12, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Bug? i didnt actually have to stand on the circle thing to open the passages??? i dont have account btw 81.153.87.125 08:12, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Why is enemies not attacking a bug? Not every enemey in the game attacks on sight, so why are these different? Maybe they're meant to lure you to those dryders. As for the quest boss, it's supposed to spawn there, so that's not a bug either. 09:35, 22 September 2008 (UTC)